smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Lost Village (Hero Stories)/Part 4
Smurfette felt bad about lying to Papa Smurf, but she knew in her heart that the other Smurf Village needed her help. She decided to wait until it was night before she made her move, but in the meantime, she went back to her mushroom and filled her backpack with essentials: water canteen, blanket, a firefly lantern, some snacks, and her hairbrush. When night fell, Smurfette took a deep breath and grabbed her things. On the way out, she peeked in the mirror. The mirror reflected another mirror, which reflected itself, creating the image of infinite Smurfettes. With a confident nod, Smurfette snuck out. Hero and Wonder were in their bedroom, they hadn't yet changed into their nightwear. They were still talking about the events that transpired earlier in Papa Smurf's laboratory. "I'm still curious as to why Smurfette smurfed us out of Papa Smurf's lab like that and just smurfed off without smurfing a word," Hero said to Wonder, as he paced back and forth around the room before taking a seat at the window. "Me too!" Wonder answered. "Normally, Smurfette would smurf us anything she thinks of, but I smurf this feeling that she seems too focused on getting to this new Smurf Village she told us about." "Don't get me wrong," Hero responded. "It's not that I don't believe her story, but it seems rather unlikely that there is another Smurf Village somewhere, if there was another village; then we would've smurfed it by then." "I suppose you're right, Hero," Wonder replied. "But even so, there could be another village out there." "I suppose, but until then, I'm remaining skeptical." Hero retorted, as he looked out the window and saw a figure of someone running through the village and taking cover in the shadows of each Smurf house they passed, the figure appeared to be wearing a backpack. "Something smurfed your eye?" Wonder queried. "Yes! I've smurfed someone running through the village, taking cover in the shadows, they were also wearing a backpack," Hero answered. "A backpack?" Wonder asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Who would be smurfing around at this time of night?" Hero's eyes slowly widened, "There's no doubt about it, it's obviously Smurfette!" he replied. "No doubt she's off to smurf for that other Smurf Village." "What do we smurf?" Wonder questioned. "We'll smurf up our essentials and follow her," Hero replied. "We can't let her smurf into the Forbidden Forest on her own, who knows what dangers smurf there." ... Smurfette hurried to put distance herself and the village. When she was of reasonable distance, she turned to look back one last time. There was no going home until she found the other village and warned its inhabitants about Gargamel. Feeling a bit nervous about her mission, she walked on until she reached the large stone wall, near where she'd discovered the strange Smurf hat and the strange purple material. She quickly found the tiny opening that she'd seen the other Smurf go through. With a deep breath, she began to suddenly Smurfette heard something rustling in the bushes. She stopped in her tracks, filled with fear, but then she realized who it was when she spotted two individual glows from within the bushes. "Hero, Wonder," Smurfette said. "I know it's you two." They both stepped out from the bush. "I told you we shouldn't have used our energy to light our way, Hero," Wonder said. "I knew Smurfette would smurf us." "I had good intentions," Hero responded. "It is quite dark you know. Hey, Smurfette." Then there was the sound of yet more rustling coming from the bushes. "Hefty," Smurfette called out. "I know that's you." "Sup, Smurfette," he said, as he emerged from the bushes. "Brainy?" Smurfette said before she saw him. "How'd you do that?" he asked, as he emerged from the bush. "And I assume Clumsy..." Smurfette said with a smile. With a whoosh and a thud, Clumsy fell from a high tree, landing near Hefty. "What are you guys doing here?" Smurfette asked them, as Clumsy dusted himself off. "We knew you were up to something," Hefty told her. "We also smurfed you from our bedroom window," Wonder added. "You were smurfing from the shadows of the houses." "This is all my fault, you guys," Smurfette explained. "But, Smurfette, the Forbidden Forest?" Hefty said, blocking her path forward. "It's too dangerous." "Who knows what dangers smurf beyond that wall," Hero added. "There could be creatures that not even I can smurf with." Brainy laughed, "Really, Hero? You smurfed everything that's ever smurfed a threat to us, I'm sure you can deal with it." "You may think that, Brainy," Hero replied. "But there could be threats more powerful than me that smurfs in that forest, we smurf no idea." "I have to at least warn that lost village." Smurfette butted in. "We can't let Gargamel smurf them." "Well, we're Team Smurf, and we stick together so..." Hefty said, moving aside and standing next to her. "We're going with you." "I can't ask you all to do that," Smurfette protested. "You didn't ask. We volunteered," Wonder replied. "We're family, and we smurf everything together." "We volunteered," Clumsy agreed. Smurfette quickly understood this was one fight she'd never win. Her friends would have her back no matter what. "Thanks, guys." she said with a big smile, before they all shared a group hug. "First things first," Brainy said. He placed Snappy down on a sheet of paper, and all the Smurfs gathered round as she drew them a map. It was just like the map they'd seen in Gargamel's hovel, featuring three tall trees! Clumsy was impressed. "Wow. Bug technology is cool." Brainy studied the map once Snappy had fully drawn it. "According to the map, we should be..." He glanced around. "Standing right in front of this very large stone wall." They looked around and saw the wall looming over them. "Check!" Brainy said. "Well, obviously, you can't miss it," Hero said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Brainy just looked back at him with a frown. Hefty insisted he took the lead, but Hero argued that he should lead since he could conjure up a shield to protect them in an instant, but Smurfette stopped their arguing and insisted that she should lead, with both agreeing to her request. They all took a deep breath and went into the wall, Smurfette leading the way with Wonder behind her, Brainy and Clumsy behind her, and Hero and Hefty bringing up the rear. ... The Forbidden Forest was uncharted territory for them, so the way Brainy thought about it, they were conducting groundbreaking research! He didn't want to miss a thing, so he immediately began to record his thoughts with the help of Snappy. "One small step for six small Smurfs," he said proudly... before stepping right into a spiderweb. "Ahhhh! Yuck!" Wonder and Smurfette couldn't believe their eyes. Everything was bright, colorful, and beautiful! "Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow... WOW!" Smurfette gasped, she ran from rock to bush to plant, checking it all out. "AHHHH!" Smurfette was gobbled up by a large flower. The other Smurfs rushed over. "Smurfette!" Hefty shouted. "You okay, Smurfette?" Both Hefty and Brainy got close enough to also be gobbled up. Hero, Wonder, and Clumsy were huddled up together. Very slowly, they were approached by the flowers. Hero's hands glowed as he prepared himself to use an energy attack if he deemed it necessary. "Nice flowers... Nice flowers..." Clumsy quaked. Suddenly, all the flowers started bending towards them, preparing to gobble them up. "NOT NICE FLOWERS!!!" Clumsy turned and ran away. "CLUMSY!" Wonder shouted, before she used her energy to conjure up a shield to protect herself. None of the flowers could get to her. Hero used his energy to teleport himself a short distance away, and he continuously teleported to different nearby locations as the flowers chased after him. Clumsy ran as fast as he could to escape, but he ran right into the open mouth of a flower he hadn't noticed. Four of the Smurfs were chewed up, spit out, and then gobbled up again, as the flowers each checked them out by tasting them. "Curse these flowers!" Hero fumed, as he continuously teleported all over the place. "They never give up do they?" "They're resilient," Wonder added, refusing to lower her shield. Brainy screamed every time his flower opened its mouth. Then all at once, the flowers decided they didn't live the flavor of Smurf and spit them out one by one, hurling them deep into the Forbidden Forest. Smurfette, Hefty, and Brainy each landed with a thud, covered in gooey, slimy plant saliva, but still in one piece. Hero and Wonder watched them fly through the air as they were spat out, they used that brief moment of opportunity to escape from the strange flowers and rejoin with their friends. Smurfette looked around, "Where's Clumsy?" she asked. Wonder gasped, "Those flowers must still have him!" They were just about to turn back when Clumsy was shot out of the carnivorous flower and landed face-first into a Kissing Plant, which showered him with juicy red-lipstick kisses. He tried to wrestle his way out, but the Kissing Plant hugged him tightly with its vines. "Hey! We just met! I'm not that kind of Smurf!" Clumsy said firmly, as he broke free and wiped the lipstick marks off his face. He plucked a leaf from a nearby plant to finish cleaning his face. Of course, it was a Boxing Plant, which started throwing punches like nobody's business. Clumsy took a direct hit to the nose and fell backward, rolling down a hill. "Watch out for the steep embankment!" Brainy said, a second too late. When the other Smurfs found Clumsy, he was lying in the soft grass, eyes closed. "Clumsy? You okay?" Smurfette asked. He opened his eyes and stared past them at some tiny glowing lights far above. "I'm seeing stars," he said in a daze. Floating all around them were giant iridescent winged insects, all of them different colors. "Wow!" the Smurfs all exclaimed in unison. The winged bugs filled the sky, one of them swooped down to approach them. "It looks friendly," Clumsy said, reaching out toward the biggest one. In baby talk he asked it, "What your name?" "Careful, Clumsy," Hero said, with great concern in his voice. "We don't know what that creature is, and what it's capable of smurfing." "I'm sure it's harmless, Hero," Clumsy replied, reassuring him. "I mean, it looks harmless." The big bug sniffed Clumsy's hat, then let out a sneeze, followed by a burst of fire from its mouth. The tip of Clumsy's hat turned black from smouldering flames. "You see, Clumsy," Hero retorted. "That thing smurfs fire! Let me through, I'll blast it." "Hero! Don't!" Wonder beseeched. "I'm sure it didn't mean it." "Wonder's right! I'm sure it was an accident," Clumsy retorted. The other Smurfs moved in for a closer look at the flying insects. Hero contemplated what they said and lowered his guard. Brainy was thrilled at the sight, he flipped through a book he was carrying under his arm. "Amazing... a winged, fire-breathing anisoptera. Let's see... how should we classify this?" he rejoiced with an eager smile. Snappy helped by making suggestions in cute little squeaking noises. "Hmmm, maybe. It seems like an easy choice," Brainy replied. "But I'm not so sure." "I've got an idea!" Wonder said, with eagerness in her voice. "Please share it," Brainy requested. "How about... Dragonfly?" she suggested. "Because of the way it breaths fire." Brainy pondered her suggestion with deep consideration, "Yeah. Okay. Let's go with Dragonfly," he concluded. Clumsy stepped carefully away from the big bug. "Hopefully, it's more fly than dragon." he said, with a hint of concern in his voice. Suddenly, the Dragonfly grabbed Clumsy by the head and carried him off towards its nest. "Nope! Less fly! LESS FLY!" he screamed when he saw that he was being taken to its nest. Even though Hero felt the sudden urge to chase after Clumsy and rescue him, he realized the Dragonfly wasn't harming him in anyway and he joined in with the other Smurfs in hysterical laughter, but Clumsy didn't find it funny at all. "Uhhh, guys!" Clumsy said, as the Dragonfly dropped him into the nest with her other eggs and then sat down on him to keep him warm. "I'm okay! A little help would be smurfy." The other Smurfs could only look at the sight and laugh. ... Down below, Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty made their way through the opening into the Forbidden Forest. They were also swept up into the flowers and spit out the same way. "AHHHHH!! OOF! Ohhh." Gargamel groaned, as he swatted at his bird, who landed on top of him. "Monty, get off of me!" They were covered in goopy flower nectar. "Argh! I hate nature! Oh gawdy!" Gargamel miffed, before one of the Smurf-tasting plants hissed and snapped his nose. "AHHHH!!!! Azrael, do something! Stop laughing! This is not funny!" Another plant grabbed Gargamel by the ankles, he was fuming beyond question. "Grrrr, wretched Forbidden Forest..." Gargamel muttered angrily to himself. Azrael sat safely to the side, purring and laughing. But then the Kissing Plants found him, covering him in lipstick kisses. Monty couldn't help them because he was having his own issues with some sort of odd eyeball plants. "Let... me... go!" Gargamel demanded the flowers. They did, spitting him out with a heavy thunk onto the forest floor. He fumed angrily. "Those wretched Smurfs are gonna pay for this! When I'm finished with them, they'll regret the day they messed with Gargamel." ... Team Smurf looked up to the sky, where high above them, a moving canopy of hundreds of Dragonflies flew through the air. The sun reflected through their iridescent wings. In the trees hung hundreds of nests. "These nests are made of some material I've never smurfed before," Brainy said, looking around. "They're beautiful," Wonder added, in complete awe of the sight before them. "They're beautiful alright, but not as beautiful as you," Hero said, as Wonder turned to look at him giving her a flirtatious look. She could only blush and slowly tilt her head away. "WHOA! OOF!" Clumsy said, managing to escape the Dragonfly nest to join the group. "You know, I think I've smurfed enough of these flying antipastos for one day." Suddenly, a shadow passed above, one that clearly wasn't a dragonfly. It was Monty, and he was blocking their path. Hero frowned, "Leave this bird to me, I've got a score to smurf with him. Wonder, stay with the others while I deal with him." Wonder agreed as she followed after the other Smurfs who had already turned and ran. Hero jumped and tried to land a strike one Monty, but he took off into the air without a moment's notice. Hero took off immediately into the sky in hot pursuit of Monty. Back down on the ground, Azrael had appeared and intercepted the Smurfs on their path, he licked his lips with a fearsome look on his face. Finally, from behind a boulder, stepped a sinister, smiling Gargamel. "Hey! What are you doing here?" Clumsy asked, a little baffled by the wizard's presence. "I was thinking of getting a place out here, just a quiet place in the forest. It's a little breezy on the hill... What do you think I'm doing out here, idiot?" Gargamel growled sarcastically. "You're never going to find that village, Gargamel!" Smurfette said adamantly. Gargamel laughed at her. "Oh, Smurfette! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't even have known about those other Smurfs. Get 'em, Azrael!" Azrael charged towards the Smurfs. Wonder quickly stood before the other Smurfs. "Leave him to me!" Wonder said, as she took a deep breath and fired a loud piercing scream from her mouth, causing Azrael and Gargamel to become extremely disorientated. "Smurfentie formation, go!" Hefty shouted, and the Smurfs scattered. Gargamel and Azrael waddled around uncontrollably, trying to recover from the lingering effects from Wonder's scream, which confused Gargamel long enough for Hefty to smack Gargamel in the shins with a branch. "AHHHH!" Gargamel shrieked, clutching his shins. Brainy weaved past Azrael, "Smurfentine!" he called out to the others. "Smurfentine!" Smurfette responded, as she ran in the other direction. Hero was still chasing after Monty, trying to land a strike on him, but was always unsuccessful in landing a single blow. His frustrations grew immensely. "I've had enough of this lousy bird!" Hero fumed, before he took off higher into the sky and stopped. "Hey, bird! Let's see if you smurf this." Monty stopped and turned to look up at Hero, to him, Hero was just waiting there; wanting him to attack him. So he took off towards him at great speed, his beak wide open, ready to consume him. "Excellent!" Hero said to himself. "He's smurfed the bait." He waited for Monty to get much closer to him, before powering up and raising his hands slowly towards his forehead. Wonder could sense what was about to happen. "Smurfs! Shield your eyes!" she shouted. "Why?" Brainy questioned. "Trust me! Just smurf it!" she responded. As Monty got closer and closer to Hero, he fully raised his hands to his forehead. "SOLAR FLARE!" Hero screamed loudly, as a blinding bright light shot out and blinded the entire area. Gargamel yelled loudly as he span around uncontrollably, knocking into everything as he covered his eyes; trying desperately to see again. The Smurfs attacked him from all angles. He tipped his head back and accidentally knocked an egg out of one of the Dragonfly nests after regaining his vision. Before it could fall too far, he caught it. The Dragonflies above were angry and agitated, giving Gargamel an evil idea. He looked at Clumsy. "Hey, you! You're the clumsy one, right?" Clumsy stopped running. Huh?" "Think fast!" Gargamel said, tossing the egg into Clumsy's arms. "I caught it!" Clumsy said, sounding relieved that the egg wasn't damaged in anyway. But he looked up at the angry Dragonflies. "This isn't good...." The Dragonflies were now all focused on Clumsy! They swarmed around him and the other Smurfs. "Clumsy! Give 'em back their egg!" Hefty ordered. "Okay," Clumsy replied. He wanted to get rid of the egg, but no matter what he did, it ended up back in his hands. "Oh, come on," he muttered as the situation got more and more desperate. "Clumsy!" Hefty shouted. "I'm trying," Clumsy answered back. "Hero! Come on!" Wonder shouted loudly as possible. "It's time to smurf out of here." Hero shook his head and flew with great speed towards the ground and was passing the horde of Dragonflies when he saw one nip at Clumsy's butt. "YEOOOWWW!" Clumsy shouted in great pain. "Hold on, Clumsy," Hero said, as he landed on the ground behind Clumsy and conjured up a shield to protect their backs. "Over there!" Smurfette shouted to the others, seeing some rabbit holes up ahead that they could hide in. They all made a dash for safety. Wonder and Smurfette jumped into one of the holes in the ground. The rest of Team Smurf were right behind them. "I'm sorry I poached your egg!" Clumsy said, as he set the egg on the ground as he leaped into the nearest hole. A Dragonfly swooped in and grabbed the egg, and then, working together, the other Dragonflies blew fire into the rabbit holes. Gargamel, Azrael, and Monty laughed with joy. "Ha-ha! Well, they're dead." Gargamel said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "Meow, meow." Azrael wasn't so sure. "Meow!" Gargamel frowned, "Ahh, it doesn't matter. What are a few worthless pennies when there's a pot of gold at the end of of my rainbow?" he argued. "Meow," Azrael countered, making his point. "Oh, Azrael, I haven't had this much fun since we renovated the hovel." Gargamel said. "Meow." Azrael muttered. "Can it, fuzzball! They're dead! Especially the golden Smurf, with him gone, no one will be able to stop me from becoming powerful!" Gargamel replied firmly. Smurf to Part 5 Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Dreamy's Lost Village Chapters